1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski poles, and more particularly to a ski pole that has a shock-absorbing means and grip on the upper end of the ski pole.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a sleeve as well as a movable piston that coacts with a cylinder so that a cushioning effect or dampening action is provided whereby when skiing, the pole of the present invention will reduce shock as, for example, when the pole is planted in the snow so that the ski pole of the present invention will help prevent shocks from being transmitted into the wrist, elbows, shoulders and the like.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorber for a ski pole that will provide a cushioning effect so that jarring or shock will be substantially eliminated when the ski poles of the present invention are being used.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing ski pole that is ruggedly constructed and efficient to use and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing ski pole grip that provides additional safety features so that, for example, if anyone falls on the pole, the shaft will "give" so that injury to the skiier will be prevented. The ski pole grip functions as a pneumatic system to absorb energy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing ski pole that has improved characteristics and advantages as compared to previous ski poles.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing ski pole grip that is designed to solve the problem of shock being transmitted from the ski pole shaft to the hand. This is achieved by letting the grip slide on the shaft with a spring or similar shock-absorbing mechanism to both absorb the shock and return the grip to its original position. This function is especially beneficial during a hard pole plant.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specification when considered in the light of the attached drawings.